the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz (Kilala Reno version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Kilala Reno (Kilala Princess) Extras with Kilala: Rei (Kilala Princess), Young Simba (The Lion King (1994); As Kilala's little brother), and Flower (Bambi; As Kilala's other little brother) Toto: Tippe (Kilala Princess) Scarecrow: Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Extra with Jack: Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Tin Man: Delete (Cyberchase) Cowardly Lion: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Ozma: Mavis (Hotel Transylvania; Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair) Extra with Mavis: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Extra companions: Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania; His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, Ember (The Legend of Spyro trilogy), Mushu (Mulan (1998)), Devon, and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot; Their dream is to own a dragon-themed cafe, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Shadow Queen (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) Mombi/Extra with Shadow Queen: Madame Broode (Super Mario Odyssey; Like Gothel from "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Good Witch of the South: Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Wicked Witch of the East: Katella the Huntress (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episode "Zoobotnik"; Already deceased) Munchkins: Fairies (Tinker Bell franchise) Emerald City Gatekeeper: N/A Emerald City Cabby: N/A Horse of a Different Color: N/A Emerald City Salon Worker: N/A Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Team Rocket (Pokemon) Wizard: N/A Winkie Guards: Dry Bones (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Nikko the Flying Monkey: N/A Flying Monkeys: N/A Poppies: N/A Kalidah: King Gator (All Dogs go to Heaven; But he and Kilala's group become friends in Chapter 12 and helps in the final battle in Chapters 19-20) Witch's wolves: N/A Witch's crows: N/A Witch's bees: N/A Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: N/A Mavis' real parents: Dracula and Martha (Hotel Transylvania) Aunt Em: Diana Reno (Kilala Princess; Kilala's mother) Uncle Henry: Rick Reno (Kilala Princess; Kilala's father) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: N/A Extra(s) with the Kansas group: N/A Almyra Gulch: Diaspro (Winx Club) Professor Marvel: N/A Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Kilala) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Rei) and Topaz Gloves or Topaz Gloves (For Flower) Extra magic weapon: Elemental Rod List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Kilala, Rei, Simba, Flower, Tippe, Diana, Rick, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Kilala) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by N/A, Kilala, Rei, Simba, Flower, and Tippe) 4 Pixie Hollow Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Kilala, Rei, Simba, Flower, Tippe, Peach, Daisy, and Fairies) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Fairies) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Mavis) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Kilala) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Jack, Kilala, Rei, Simba, Flower, and Tippe) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Broode) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Delete, Kilala, Rei, Simba, Flower, Tippe, and Jack) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Mavis) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Knuckles, Kilala, Rei, Simba, Flower, Tippe, Jack, and Delete) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Mavis, Kilala, Rei, Simba, Flower, Tippe, Jack, Delete, Knuckles, Jonathan, and Fidget) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by Dragons) 15: When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by Dragons, Kilala, Rei, Simba, Flower, Tippe, Jack, Delete, Knuckles, Mavis, Jonathan, and Fidget) 16 Let's Make Music Together (Performed by King Gator and Kilala's Group) 17 Healing Incantation (Performed by Mavis) 18 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Broode) 19 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Kilala, Mavis, and Knuckles) 20 N/A Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 21 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 22 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Kilala's group and Emerald City Citizens) 23 If I Were King of the Forest (Performed by Kilala's group and Emerald City Citizens) 24 I See the Light (Performed by Kilala, Mavis, Rei, and Jonathan) 25 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised N/A) 26 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Kilala's Group) 27 The Jitterbug (Performed by Kilala's Group) 28 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Shadow Queen, Broode, and Dry Bones) 29 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Kilala) 30 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Jack, Delete, Knuckles, Jonathan, and Dragons) 31 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Mavis) 32 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 33 Already Home (Performed by Peach, Daisy, Kilala's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 34 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Kilala) 35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Kilala Reno version) Chapter 2: Diaspro's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: N/A's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Pixie Hollow/The Journey Begins (Kilala Reno Version) Chapter 5: Mavis' Life in Broode's Tower/Jonathan Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Jack Skellington and Zero/Broode's Manipulation on Mavis Chapter 7: Meeting Delete/Jonathan Takes Mavis Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Knuckles/Mavis, Jonathan, and Fidget Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Mavis, Jonathan, and Fidget/Meeting the Dragons Chapter 10: Picked On by Sparx and the Dragons, Except Cynder/Magic and Flying Lessons Chapter 11: Mushu's Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: King Gator's Lair/Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Mavis Stands Up to Broode Chapter 14: N/A/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Kilala’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight the Shadow Queen and Broode Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Kilala Reno version) Chapter 18: Kilala, Rei, Simba, Flower, Tippe, and Mavis Captured/Mavis Deceived by Broode Chapter 19: Tippe and Fidget Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Mavis Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Kilala Reno version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Kilala Reno version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Kilala Reno version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Kilala Reno version) For third and final sequel: Mavis of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies